video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The October Man
|re-release date = |running time = 91 minutes |catalogue number = VC |rating = }} The October Man is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. It got re-released by VCI on 17th June 1996. Description Cast * John Mills as Jim Ackland * Joan Greenwood as Jenny Carden * Edward Chapman as Mr. Peachy * Kay Walsh as Molly Newman * Joyce Carey as Mrs. Vinton, a shrewish hotel resident * Catherine Lacey as Miss Selby, the hotel manageress * Patrick Holt as Harry Carden * Felix Aylmer as Dr. Martin * Frederick Piper as Detective Inspector Godby * John Boxer as Detective Sergeant Troth * George Benson as Mr. Pope, a sympathetic hotel resident * Jack Melford as Wilcox * Adrianne Allen as Joyce Carden * Esme Beringer as Miss Heap * Ann Wilton as Miss Parsons * James Hayter as Garage man * Sid James as uncredited man who bumps into Ackland when he first arrives at Brockenhurst Common Credits Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The October Man Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Movie Greats Category:Crime Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:General Film Distributors Category:Eagle-Lion Films Category:BBFC PG Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club